Heridas abiertas
by Ludmila V
Summary: Las torturas aún siguen presentes para Peeta Mellark, sobre todo si se trata de agujas. Fic pedido por Hardlove del foro "Hasta El Final de la Pradera"


**Fic para el topic "Despierta a la Musa"; del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera".**

**Pedido por Hardlove.**

**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Fragmento extraído del diario de Peeta Mellark, "El hijo de la Rebelión".

[…]El encargado llevaba los brazos decorados por extraños tatuajes brillantes, en forma de calavera y otras formas más que no logré detectar. Supuse que retrataba las heridas sangrantes de Panem tras el pase de la Rebelión.

─ ¿Y cuál es el tatuaje elegido, joven?- me pregunto, limpiando con un paño el lápiz eléctrico.

─Un Sinsajo… sí, un sinsajo.

No sé porque hice esa elección. Juro que trate de pensar en otra cosa, pero a mi mente embotada vino el recuerdo de las alas extendidas en el escenario, mientras por detrás el país ardía en llamas.

Inspire profundamente al reclinarme en la silla lindera al tatuador. El aire que se infiltró a mis fosas nasales traía consigo un tenue olor a tabaco, mezclado con los químicos provenientes de las tintas bien ordenadas en el mostrador detrás de mí.

Por alguna extraña razón, el estar en esa posición traía un regusto amargo a mi boca.

Delly, que se encontraba fiel a mi lado al igual que siempre, pareció notar la expresión de angustia palpable en mi rostro.

─Peeta… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- el cabello revuelto color zanahoria le caía sobre los hombros. Fruncía el entrecejo, en esa clara demostración preocupada que había padecido durante los últimos seis años.

─Sí, seguro-mentí, porque sinceramente ya estaba cansado de ser el objeto de sus desvelos.

Era la única que no dormía tan solo para resguardarme de mis terrores nocturnos.

Asintió, mientras el encargado depositaba con sumo cuidado la bandeja plateada en la mesita.

Una gota de sudor resbaló de mi frente pálida.

─Relájate un poco, chico- dijo el hombre, alzando una aguja cristalina en sus manos. ─Esto te dolerá un poco. Mira, es necesario así no te dolerá el…

Y de repente, como suceden las cosas terribles y oscuras que llegan al mundo para azotarlo todo de dolor, la sala comenzó a girar. Sentí el vértigo en mis pies, como si el suelo no pudiera sostenerme. El aire me envolvía con brazos de hierros, rasgando mi corazón.

Ese sujeto quería matarme.

"¿Por qué?"; pensé a la vez que veía su cara cubierta por una máscara blanca, sin ojos ni boca. No… no tenía perfil humano. Y, a pesar de ello… sonreía.

Sí, díganme que ando loco, de mal en peor. La sola visión de la estúpida jeringa me trasladó a la impoluta sala de torturas en el Capitolio, donde conviví un mes preso de tormentos inimaginables, salidos de la consciencia de un monstruo asqueroso llamado Snow.

No quería rememorar aquello. Me hacía mal. Me estrujaba el corazón en un puño sangrante, agotador. ¿Es posible evitar las malas hazañas? Pues yo creo que no.

¿Les sabrá descabellado que les confiese que me hicieron presenciar el desmembramiento de un Agente de la Paz de La Veta en vivo y en directo? Ni siquiera me dejaban ladear el rostro para no verle. Uno de los asistentes de bata blanca sostenía mi mentón fuertemente, impidiendo cualquier reacción que evitase ello. Ja, sus partes se desprendían con tanta facilidad. Costaba más descoser un muñeco de trapo que eso.

Se llamaba Darius.

Otro suceso me asaltó. Conectaron pinzas derredor de mi cabeza, atándome de brazos y piernas. Un líquido transparente corría por el tubo adherido a la intravenosa de mi antebrazo derecho. Seguidamente, una seriecilla de imágenes insoportables, escalofriantes e inhumanas se reprodujeron en el interior de mi cerebro. Punzadas frías y dolorosas tajaron cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Solté alaridos de dolor.

De un puñetazo, arrojé la bandeja plateada al suelo. Aterrizó en un estrepito insoportable. Aumento más mi retahíla de martirio.

Me volví un loco. En toda la vasta extensión de la palabra, cabe explicar. Le arruiné el local de pies a cabeza. Muebles, frasquitos de tintas, incluso las paredes que rasgué. No sé porque el tipo no me dio de golpes, quizás sintió pena por mí.

Grité que no los necesitaba, que Snow lo había logrado, que… ¿Qué mal podría hacerme ya? Si asesinó a mi familia entera. Incluso, arrancó con uñas y dientes el amor que le profesaba a Katniss Everdeen. Que yo, un demente, una bomba que detonaría en cualquier segundo, no la precisaba en mis días. Que podía quedarse con Gale, si le convenía. Sí le alegraba la tristeza.

Olvidé como concluyo mi crisis.

Y no interesa, ya no.

Hace ya diez años de mi tatuaje frustrado. Hoy día, logré rearmar mi vida. Me uní en matrimonio con Delly, mi fiel compañera que comprende los huecos presentes que llevo. Nuestros hijos, ignorantes de la guerra que libertó al antiguo Panem, me sonríen desde el patio.

El terapeuta aconsejó que escribir mis memorias facilitaría el pasado.

Supongo que tiene razón, ¿No creen?

Y con esto, les digo adiós. Por cierto, dejé una tarta en el horno. Se debe estar quemando.


End file.
